


Crescent Fire

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Clock Tower, Fire, Ice, M/M, Moon, Twilight Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel and Saix spend an afternoon at the clock tower of Twilight Town. They ponder what to do, and what the future might hold for them.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescent Fire

Axel peeked up at the other with a lazy sigh. "Hey Isa. Nice seeing you here." He slowly straightened up, wondering why Saïx had come to Twilight Town in the first place. "Aren't you occupied today?"

Saïx gave a small frown, but then just sat down next to Axel and accepted the ice Axel held out to him. "Not as busy as per usual. It surprised me, too. But I suppose that you were waiting here because of that exact reason, Lea."

Axel shrugged faintly, enjoying his sea salt ice. He still felt slightly disoriented, even though he had slowly come to understand what had happened. His memories of Roxas already were quite blurred, and at times, he wondered if it really had happened. But it was just like that. And he supposed that the best he could do was treasuring what he remembered, rather than mourn over what he had forgotten.

"It's strange, isn't it." Saïx gazed up into the sunset, his expression much more thoughtful and softer than before. "To think that we are by ourselves again."

"It is." Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose we will become one with our Somebodies again. Or something like that. Nothing is keeping us back, right? The world that never was is no more. It happened just like I heard it echoing through my dreams."

Saïx's mouth twitched, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he chose to remain quiet. He wanted to make sense of it for himself, Axel supposed. It was hard to wrap their minds around the thought that their home of such a long time simply was gone. It should have been heartwrenching, or something like that. Instead, there was just this ever present numbness.

But they had feelings, at least faint echos of them. They weren't just unfeeling puppets. Axel refused to believe that for even one second. It was more like they still needed to learn how to cope with those sensations, faint and foreign as they were. They could do this. They just had to believe.

"Isa, what will you do when you're back to normal? We could go back to our old bantering…" Axel gazed over at Saïx, who had stopped eating. The other was thinking it through, but then shook his head. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"It won't be the same again. We will remember this here. And we will know that many changes have occurred, or still will come about." Saïx licked at the ice, to prevent it dripping onto his black gloves. "That doesn't mean I resent it. I just am convinced that we won't be able to go back to the carefree banter of before. We will be changed. For the better, or for the worse."

Axel slowly nodded, then pulled Saïx closer. The blue-haired male was slightly confused by this, but at least he allowed it to happen. "Well. I kind of look forward to it. Sounds like a great adventure waiting for us."


End file.
